You're a Hunter Now
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic, Takes place after "Two Minutes to Midnight". Spoilers if you haven't seen the episode. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Cas fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. I'm not that awesome. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, after that last episode, I simply COULD NOT resist. (Warning, SPOILERS AHEAD!) _

_Castiel human???!!!! Love it!!! I am crossing every part of my body that will cross that they don't kill him off. He proved in that episode that he can still have a storyline in season six. He kicks some serious ass, angel powers or no. _

_So, this is a short little fic of one way that I think Dean and Cas could "christen" his new status. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

..................................................................................................................................................

Dean eyed the beer in Castiel's hands, flopping down on the bed beside him.

"You know, you might wanna go easy on those now," he suggested.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're not all angeled-up anymore," Dean reminded him. "Your tolerance won't be what it used to."

Castiel considered that. "I'm sure I could build myself back up."

Dean turned his head fully sideways to look at him. A flash of what Castiel could become seared across his mind. "You know, when Zachariah showed me that possible future, I got to see a side of you that I never wanted to see again."

Castiel twitched his nose a little, swirling the drink in his hands.

"Sure, you could drink until you pass out every night, and eventually it'll take more and more to get you so drunk that you can feel that emptiness that feels so damn good. And then when that stops working, you'll move on from those liquid brands of self-pity, and you'll find some drugs that do the trick. And then there'll be no going back, Cas. You'll become that stoned, sex-junkie that I saw in that future ... and that's not you." Dean hadn't meant to go into quite a speech, but once he'd started, he just couldn't stop. The words kept pouring out of his mouth of their own volition.

Castiel shifted on the bed, turning to look at him. "Why do you care, Dean? I'm just a waste of space, now. I'm no good to you anymore, I can barely fight. I should have left Jimmy's body before I got him trapped in here. Now the only thing I'm good for is to die in battle."

Dean clenched his jaw, standing up from the bed. He wondered if this would be easier if Sam and Bobby were there with him, but Bobby had wanted to "stretch his legs", and Sam had been put in charge of making sure he didn't push himself past his limits.

With a pointless exhale of breath meant to steady his emotions, Dean stepped in front of Castiel and ripped the bottle out of his hands. A second later it was thrown across the room, shattering against a wall. If Castiel still had his angel mojo he probably could have tossed Dean clear across the room in response. But he didn't. He was human, and so his quickest reaction was to blink up at Dean in surprise.

"What're you -?"

Dean shot forward and pressed his hands on either side of Castiel ... against the mattress, making Castiel lean back to avoid getting smacked in the head with Dean's angered face.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to give up. Not after everything that you _did_ to me when I wanted to let Michael in. In case you haven't noticed, Sam, Bobby and I are all human, and we do just fine. We fight until we have nothing left, and that's a hell of a lot more good than 'dying in battle'." His voice lowered significantly, staring directly into Castiel's eyes as he spoke. "I'm not gonna watch you fail," he told him, repeating Castiel's words back to him. "So you can either man-up and start acting like the hunter you're gonna have to become, or you can get as far away from us as possible."

There was a long moment of silence, and Dean wondered if Castiel was literally frozen in place. Maybe he'd been a little harsh.

But then Castiel started to move, and a second later Dean's lips were suddenly being monopolized. By Castiel's.

It was a few seconds before it occurred to him to pull away. "What are you doing?" Dean asked Castiel in a deeper voice than he'd intended.

Castiel tilted his head, looking up at Dean while he leaned back on his hands on the bed. "Embracing my humanity."

Dean thought he should probably be more ... miffed by this than he was, but all he could think about was how that kiss had sent a spark of electricity straight to his heart, and he'd never in his life felt that before. He wanted to feel it again. Before he could talk himself out of it he pushed Castiel down on the bed, claiming his lips with more force than required, but neither of them were complaining.

An hour or so later the two of them were cleaning up the aftermath of their coupling, putting back together the things they had broken and tossing the stuff that was beyond repair. Dean had gotten a little rough with Castiel's garments, and had ended up utilizing a set of Dean's clothing. They were a little loose, but somehow that made the whole look even more appealing.

After a moment of staring Dean found himself chuckling to himself.

Castiel turned while attempting to replace a broken light bulb in a knocked over lamp. "What is it?"

Dean grinned, sliding over to him and pulling at the fabric of the shirt covering his skin. "Well, it's official."

Castiel quirked an eyebrow. "What is?"

"You're a hunter now ... through and through."

Castiel considered that for a moment before smiling, pulling Dean in for a full and hot kiss before returning to the lap, burning his finger in the process. All things considered, he could be doing worse.

...................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_So, what did you think? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
